1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multiple gang junction boxes and, more particularly, is concerned with a multiple gang junction box assembly having a plurality of wire clamping devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple gang junction boxes have long been well-known that generally include a front cover and a rectangular or any other desired shaped box having a rear wall and side walls at the top, bottom and opposite ends of the box which extend forwardly from the rear wall to form an open front which can be closed by the front cover. The rear wall and/or side walls are typically provided with preformed knockouts the removal of which provide openings in the box walls through which electrical wires can pass for connection to devices mounted in the box.
As is well known in the electrical field, Underwriter""s Laboratory (UL) code requires that multiple gang junction boxes shall have therein suitable partitions dividing the box into separate compartments which will provide electrical arcing isolation therebetween where the box is to be utilized to house electric devices involving high and low voltage levels. Examples of prior art multiple gang junction boxes having partitioned compartments are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,844 Haas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,945 Trachtenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,906 Pepe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,449 Rendel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,207 Fabian et al.
Previous attempts to provide multiple gang junction boxes with suitable features that allow for satisfactory entry of wires into the box and division of the box into separate compartments, so as to provide electrical arcing isolation between the compartments and thus meet the UL code requirements and still be economical and easy to manufacture, have not been altogether successful. As a consequence, a need still remains for an innovation which will meet the electrical requirements and still be economical to manufacture.
The present invention provides a multiple gang junction box assembly designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The box assembly has a main box, a plurality of divider panels and a front cover plate which cooperate together to divide and separate an interior chamber of the main box into side-by-side compartments having enhanced electrical arcing isolation of the side-by-side compartments from one another in accordance with the invention of the original patent application cited above. The main box of the assembly has a plurality of wire clamping devices in accordance with the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multiple gang junction box assembly which comprises: (a) a main box having an interior chamber and a front peripheral edge defining a front opening to the interior chamber; and (b) a plurality of wire clamping devices disposed in the interior chamber of the main box and attached to the main box. Each of the clamping devices includes: (i) a clamp housing structure attached to the main box so as to define a passage through the main box for entry of a wire into the interior chamber of the main box, the clamp housing structure having upper and lower portions located above and below the passage, the lower portion defining at least one outwardly protruding barb; and (ii) a clamp member disposed in the clamp housing structure across the passage therethrough, the clamp member having upper and lower ends and being attached at the upper end of the clamp member to the main box at a location adjacent to the upper portion of the clamp housing structure such that the clamp member is adapted to flexably bend at the upper end thereof so as to enable the clamp member to undergo pivotal movement from a closed position toward an open position relative to the passage in which the clamp member at the lower end thereof is moved away from the barb defined by the lower portion of the clamp housing structure, the clamp member being positioned relative to the upper portion of the clamp housing structure so as to yieldably bias the clamp member to move toward the barb when the clamp member is caused to flexably bend away from the barb in response to a wire being pushed into the main box through the passage from outside of the interior chamber thereof such that the lower end of the clamp member and the barb then assume a locking condition relative to the wire that prevents the wire from thereafter being pulled back through the passage from the interior chamber of the main box.
The clamp housing structure also has a pair of opposite walls attached to the main box and protruding into the interior chamber thereof so as to define the passage between the opposite walls. The upper portion of the clamp housing structure extends between and interconnects upper portions of the opposite walls. The lower portion of the clamp housing structure extends between and interconnects lower portions of the opposite walls. The lower end of the clamp member is formed by front and rear edge portions, thereon which converge toward one another and terminate as a pointed edge on the clamp member. The clamp member has a face with a recess defined therein so as to form a U-shaped raised area on the face of the clamp member providing the clamp member with sufficient structural rigidity such that the clamp member flexably bends only at the upper end thereof. The clamp member also has an upper portion located adjacent to the upper end of said clamp member which is engagable with an abutment surface on the upper portion of the clamp housing structure so as to yieldably bias the clamp member to move toward the barb defined by the lower portion of the clamp housing structure when the clamp member, after the upper portion thereof engages the abutment surface, is further caused to flexably bend away from the barb in response to the wire being pushed into the main box through the passage from outside of the interior chamber thereof such that the lower end of the clamp member and the barb then assume the locking condition relative to the wire that prevents the wire from thereafter being pulled through the passage from the interior chamber of the main box.